Harry Potter and The Curse of The Forbidden
by Anya Searu
Summary: Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, and the power that protects him has crumbled. Only one girl has the power to save Hogwarts from the approaching evil. But she has a secret that she guards so protectfully, even from herself. Will Good withstand when she los
1. Letters From Anya

Anya and the Curse of Forbidden

Prologue

By

Anya Searu

*****

Dear Ms Brown,11/9/95

We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected for the Student Transfer with Beauxbatons. You will meet the Transfer student from Beauxbatons in The Leaky Cauldron on the 15th of October in accompaniment of Professor Dumbledore, who will then escort the Beauxbatons transfer back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be bought to Beauxbatons after the meeting by Madame Maxime, headmistress of Beauxbatons, ecole de magie et de sorcellerie. Please be prompt in meeting Professor Dumbledore in the Entrance Hall at 8.00am on the morning of the 15th with your trunk packed with the necessary items that you will need for the rest of your year at Beauxbatons. He will give you the books you will need for your year at Beauxbatons then. You will be having French lessons every night at 8.00pm starting tomorrow. HOMEWORK IS NO EXCUSE!!!!!

Sincerely

Minerva McGonnagall

Deputy Headmistress

Dear Ms Searu,

Please meet your headmistress at 8.00am of the 15 of October in front of the gates of the school. Please be prompt.

Olivia LeBon

Deputy Headmistress

Dear Anya, 25/9/95

Hey! I'm the person/thing who you're transferring with for the rest of the year. So PLEASE tell me about your school. I mean, WHO is the hottest guy and all that, I don't really care about the classes, but do you have divination? I'll tell you right now, Harry Potter goes to our school and he is sooooo hot! And then there's this Slytherin guy, Draco Malfoy, he's like, pure evil, but he is like THE guy here! So how about you???? You HAVE to hook me up with someone!!!!!

Lavender Brown

Dear Lavender, 1/10/95

I don't really know about the 'hot' people at our school. I don't get much of a chance to look. No one really likes me here so the teachers make me do my work in my room because all the kids beat me up if I even go anywhere near them. At dinner, one of the House Elves brings me my food and I eat alone. It's kind of boring but it's better than being in the Infirmary 24/7.

Anya Searu

Dear Anya, 5/10/95

You get beaten up????? Awwww!!! I get teased all the time for going out with Seamus (God I'm gonna miss him!) but I don't get beaten up! Well his ex threatened me a cuple of times but that doesn't count. Well at least the teachers are nice to you!

Lavender

Dear Lavender, 10/10/95

Actually, the teachers hate me too. They were actually happy when I was selected to go to Hogwarts.

Anya

Dear Anya, 14/10/95

You really don't have a very good life there eh! But, I have just one question: 

Why do they hate you?

I mean, surely they can't hate you because you're smart! I mean, then the teachers would like you! Or did you say something that annoyed everyone. I don't know. Guess I'll see you tomorrow.

*~*~*~*~*

Authors note: There. I'm done. This is the start to a very long, and very weird series. Hopefully I'll be finished by the end of January, but I don't think so. The plot is till in the making. Anyway. I won't post up part I until next week because I'm going to Hanoi. No offense to Vietnamese people or people who live in Hanoi,but I REALLY DUNT WANT TO. Oh well. C ya.

Coming soom: Anya and Lavender meet. Anya lies to Lavender about why everybody hates her and Lavender knows it, but ignores it too. Anya is brought to Hogwarts and is sorted into.....

Yes Yes Yes I know it's stupid, but review and tell me if it had potential.

Anya Searu

[Anya_searu@chickmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:Anya_searu@chickmail.com



	2. Meeting In The Leaky Cauldron

Anya And the Curse of The Forbidden

~*Part I*~

By

Anya Searu

*************

For Manora Leneveu. 

Who pulled me out of the dark, and showed me the light.

*************

Read the Prologue first. 

*****

Lavender Brown sighed took another sip of her butterbeer. She had been sitting in the booth for half an hour and the oak door of The Leaky Cauldron hadn't been opened since she'd arrived. She kicked her trunk in frustration, earning her an amused glance from Professor Dumbledore, who quickly continued his conversation with a stout, balding man who wore a name tag that read:

Mundungus Fletcher

Sales Executive of Grunnings

It was a very strange name indeed, but, on the other hand, she'd never even heard of anyone appart from her headmaster who went under the name of one such as ' Dumbledore' Lavender peered down at her rucksack. She was tempted to fish a Judy Blume book out of it, but tore her hands away from the clasp. Whoever this Anya Searu person was, she didn't sound like the sort of person who's enjoy reading about a girl who had to wear a back brace 24/7. Ten minutes later, just as Lavender began to fall asleep on the table in front of her, the door of the smoky pub swung open, and a massive woman, about the size of an overgrown cow, ducked in. Professor Dumbledore muttered something to 'Mundungus Fletcher :Sales executice of Grunnings', who nodded, and swiflty apparated away.

"Dumbly-dore! How good to see you!" She flung the door shut (which made a terible noise) and hugged Professor Dumbledore so tight, Lavender swore she good have heard bones cracking. The door was pushed slightly ajar, and a small girl crept into the pub. Lavender had to rub her eyes to make sure she was seeing right. The girl had very dark skin, white hair that came down to her waist, periwinkle eyes and very white teeth. 

"Ah! Thees ees Anya Searu." Madame Maxime said through gritted teeth. Anya gave a small, closed mouth smile and waved shyly. Professor Dumbledore grinned.

"Come in! Come in, dear child. You look freezing! Tom, a butterbeer and 2 scones please!" 

Tom poured a pint of butter beer, took two scones from a small box, and gave them to Anya. Anya looked confused.

"Isn't this for you, Professor?" 

"No, no! You eat it! I've had enough to last me at least another week!" 

Anya looked slightly scared now, and Lavender didn't know whether it was because nothing like this had ever happened to her before, or if she thought that Professor Dumbledore should be admitted to St Mugos hospital for the Criminaly insane as fast as possible.

"But I can't pay you back! I have to money, and i have nothing to give you! Please si I can't!" So it was because she didn't have money! Oh well, Lavender still though her headmaster has nuts. 

"Dear child! You don't have to! It's a...welcome gift!" 

Anya visibly relaxed. 

"Thank You Professor Dumbly-dore."

Professor Dumbledore (not Dumbly-dore) grinned.

"My pleasure. Why don't you sit next to Lavender over there." He pointed at the booth where Lavender was sitting. Lavender smiled and raised her hand to her shoulder. Anya looked at Madame Maxime, who glared at her. Anya cowered and walked/stumbled over to the bench in front of Lavender. She placed her drinks and food on the table before she sat down, and once she had, she looked down and wringed her hands nervously. 

"I'm not going to bite you, you know."

Anya started and looked at Lavender with fear in her blue eyes. She was silent.

"What? You don't believe me? I can't put teeth marks through a pice of bread!" She said, attempting to add humor to the lifeless conversation. For a split second, Lavender thought she saw a hint of amusement cross Anya's lips, but before she could be sure, she had gone back to looking down and wringing her hands. Lavender sighed. 

"So...er....when's your birthday?" Lavender groaned inwardly. What a stupid line!

"13th of August." Anya mumbled.

"Sorry?" 

Anya looked up.

"13th of August."

Lavender nodded. Anya looked like she was about to jump off of Big Ben.

"How about you?" She squeaked.

"5th of march." 

"Oh." She wringed her hands again. Lavender leaned slightly forward.

"Excuse me for saying so but...you seemed a lot more...talkative, in your letters." 

Anya looked up.

"I preffer talking to people through letters than face to face. People... tend to get scared of me because of my..." She hesitated. "Appearence."

"I can imagine. Where you're going, there's a guy called Draco Malfoy, total son of a bitch if you ask me, and he freaked me out first time I saw him. He's totally pale, has these tiny grey eyes, almost like slits, a pointed chin and this weird blonde silver hair. Nevertheless, there are some girls, a few who aren't even Slytherin, are like seriously INTO him."

Anya smiled, and Lavender felt her relax. Then the smile faded.

"What did you say his name was?" She looked scared now, almost like Hermione had looked when she had been Petrified in their Second year. 

"Draco Malfoy." 

The fear on Anya's face was scary. Her dark skin had turned paler and her pale eyes had gone very round. She grabbed one end of the table as if to keep herself from falling. 

"Oh God....oh no...Please, God no!" She grabbed her cloak, ran up to Madame Maxime and started talking very fast in French. The hairs on Lavender's neck started to stand on end. Something was very wrong. Whatever Anya knew about Draco, it was far worse than the rumors of his father being a Death Eater. Madame Maxime let out a loud and cruel laugh and said something that made Anya burst into tears, and Professor Dumbledore looke very worried. 

"Well! I think we should all be going our seperate ways now! Anya, please get your trunk and come with me! Lavender, I shall see you next year. We will contact you if there is anything important you need to know. Lavender nodded gravely, tried to smile weakly at Anya and dragged her trunk outside into the snow. As Madame Maxime told her about the history of Beauxbatons, and the massive carriage flew high into the sky, Lavender peered out of the window, and saw something that remained ingraved in her memory forever. Down bellow, Professor Dumbledore magicked Anya's trunk into the Knight Bus while the girl looked fearfully climbed into the Bus, a look of total fear in her eyes.

*~*~*~*~*


	3. Sorting Anya

Harry Potter and The Curse of The Forbidden

~* Part II *~

A/N: Hahahaha...i have been getting like...NO reviews watsoeva!!! Come on u ppl...that box down there is for entering ur comments....i dunt care if u flame me so bad i wunt be able to look at this story again!! Just review!!! Thank you ... *walks off with a coin in her top hat* anywayssss..... i have been getting a lot of e-ails asking me if my name is ' Anya Searu'...no it isn't....i just have a very bad habit of getting e-mails to match my pen name ( my other pen name is Phoenix Tears)...anyway u ppl probably aren't interested so ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!! Yeh and I noe this art is short but I promise the next bit will be longer!

*~*~*~*~*

The Great Hall was alive with chatter. The transfer student, whoever she was, was going to be sorted at dinner, in front of the entire school. Everyone, with the exemption of Parvati and Seamus (who seemed lost without his girlfriend) was thinking that anyone on this Earth was better than Lavender Brown, well.... maybe better than Lord Voldemort but that wasn't the point. All four Heads of Houses were arguing over which house she would be sorted into, and Sybil Trelawney seemed to be annoying Professor McGonagall for some reason, and anybody watching would have made a correct guess. Guess who the planets had gossiped with? Even Draco Malfoy seemed more excited than he usually was. Maybe the prospect of bullying somebody different than 'Potty, Mudblood and the Weasel' was stimulating him enough to discuss tactics of torture on her with his friends. Suddenly, the Hall went very quiet and Professor Dumbledore stood up. 

"Fellow Hogwartians, today we are in the presence of a totally different life form, a Beaxbatonian. This being will soon be converted to Hogwartianism by our High Priest: Sorting Hat." And sat down. 

Professor McGonagall places a stool on the stage, put a battered old Wizards Hat on top of it and shouted:

"Searu, Anya."

A small girl appeared from behind the curtains. The effect this had on the school was incredible. A few people choked on whatever they were eating, the jaws of some dropped so low that you could see the back of their throaght quite clearly and hands were slamming on mouths. But perhaps the most extraordinary reaction was the one of Draco Malfoy. Instead of smirking at the name he went pale and angry ant the same time. Then, when Anya appeared from behind the curtain he looked almost...Petrified, but a glint of disbelief and anger in his eyes was shining so brightly that even swooning Pansy Parkinson moved away from him. But there was a reason why people looked so shocked, except for Malfoy who looked like the first person to speak to him would be lying dead on the floor in a matter of seconds, because "Searu, Anya" didn't look like anything anyone had seen before. She had skin so dark she would have blended in quite nicely with the black drape that had been hung up a year before when Cedric Diggory had died, if it weren't for her silver-white hair, periwinkle eyes and gleaming white teeth. Trembling all over, she sat down on the stool and placed the hat over her head. Anyone watching would have thought it was a ballet show, with the grace that she did it with. But for Anya, this wasn't a ballet show. For Anya, this was the wall between her old life, and hope. 

"_Christ it's been a long time since I've seen one of you dear. I thought you're mother was the last of you. I told her not to send any children to me, they'd be too difficult to sort." _It laughed_ "But then you've got you're father's blood too now. I'll say this for you Anya Searu, you're the most difficult one I've had since Harry Potter. And that's saying something. Dear me, you have more mind than I've seen in a long time, you showed loyalty to your mother when she was trialed, and for goodness' sake, you'd HAVE to be brave to go through what you have. But then, you don't seem to want to be an accountant in Gringotts for the rest of your life. No, no, it seems quite the opposite. I think you'd do well in Slytherin, if you don't mind me saying. You've got the determination and the ambition. Yes I think SLYTHER-"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO."

"Goodness me child, me ears (if I had any) are ringing! What in the devils name is wrong?"

Anya hesitated.

__

"I am my mother's daughter."

"I see. Well, that's just typical of you Searus. You think you've found them a house, then they blow the roof. Well then child, it'll have to be GRYFFINDOR"

Anya peeled the hat off of her head and stumbled towards what seemed to be the Gryffindor table. A few people patted her on the back and shouted their congratulations. After a few seconds the cheers died down, the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins continued with their dinner and the Gryffindors showered Anya with questions, which she could only answer with a fearful look. Nobody noticed the dark clouds outside, or the lightning outside. But if anybody had, they would have noticed that it wasn't raining, and that no thunder followed each flash of light. But few noticed the look on Draco Malfoy'' face. A look so murderous that anyone would have wanted the ground to swallow them up, and never come back up again. 

*~* End *~*


	4. Hermione's Tears

Harry Potter And The Curse Of The Forbidden.

Part IV

*******************************************************

"No nO NO! Ron this is all wrong! Girthed was not killed by Ethrel! His own son Breetharn murdered him when he found out his brother, Darlerk was inheriting the throne! Think of Macbeth, that should help." Hermione sighed, furiously scribbling down notes on a piece of parchment.

"Mac-who?" Ron stuttered, looking utterly confused. 

"Macbeth! William Shakespeare made a play out of it!" Hermione looked thunder struck.

"Who the heck is William Shake-a-spear" Ron asked.

"Take a leaf out of your brother's book, take Muggle Studies!" Hermione Cried, throwing him the torn piece of parchment.

"What? And spend the rest of my life loosing sleep over an ink blotch on a cauldron bottom report? No thanks!" Ron said, biting into a large amount of his sandwich. 

Hermione sighed. " I don't know why I even bother!" She grabbed her books, and stormed into the Prefect's room at the end of the Tower. 

"What's gotten into her?" Ron asked, his mouth full. Harry looked surprised.

"Ron, you're forgetting something…exams are ONLY 7 months away!" Harry said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, right. Chess?" 

"No thanks, I need to go to the library. See you later."Harry said, and crawled out of the common room, leaving Ron alone with Anya, who was sitting by the fire, reading a book.

Ron sighed, and walked towards the armchair opposite her.

"Hi. I don't believe we've met. I'm Ron Weasley. He put out his hand for her to shake. Anya looked up startled. She bit her lip, almost like she was about to cry.

"M-m-my na-name I (gulp) is An-Anya Se-Se-Se-(gulp) Searu."She stuttered and shook his hand very quickly with her fingers, then went back to reading her book, positively shrinking into her chair. Ron looked slightly put aback, then decided to try a different approach.

"What book are you reading?" 

She glanced at him, flashed him the cover (The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts: You-Know-Who) and pressed the book to her face. By then Ron was starting to wonder whether or not the Sorting hat had make one huge mistake. 

"Is it any good?" 

She nodded, the book not leaving her face. Ron sighed.

" My friend, Hermione, has read that, you should ask her if you want to know anything about it.

"Oh…Ok…I-I wi-wi-wi-will." She murmured, barely audible to Ron, who sighed, again. 

"Do you want me to shut up and leave?"

Anya looked shocked.

"No! I didn't say that!"

Ron laughed.

"You didn't say anything for that matter!"

Anya looked put aback, then smirked at his joke. Ron only saw her smile for a brief moment, but it was enough for him to decide that he had to make her smile a lot more. She looked prettier and a lot more relaxed than when she wasn't as stressed as a lamb that knows it's just about to be sent to the slaughterhouse.

" Fair enough." She relaxed visibly. "Have you read this book?"

"Nope, can't be bothered."

Anya smirked again

"You should. It's really interesting.

"Oh not you too! Hermione's bad enough!" Ron cried. Then saw that he'd made a huge mistake as Anya looked like he'd just hit her on the head with a sledgehammer.

" I'm sorry." He muttered, "It was a joke, but I…"

"It's Ok." She got up. "I'm going to bed now. I'll see you around. Bye" And rushed off to her dorm.

Ron shook his head and walked to his dorm. There was no doubt in his mind now that the Sorting Hat had made one HUGE mistake…for the first time in centuries perhaps. 

Hermione, on the other hand, couldn't care less if the Sorting Hat has misplaced Anya. In fact, at the same time as Ron was angrily scrounging his brain for a different horrific type of death for him to die of to appease Professor Trelawney, Hermione was angrily tearing apart her room, searching for her Potions exercise book. Finally, she let out a long angry wail, and stormed out of her room, already having decided that Harry had nicked it to copy her homework. When she found Harry, he was running his fingers along the spines of the books in the Transfiguration section in the library.

"HARRY! WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU PUT MY POTIONS EXERCISE BOOK?" She shrieked. 

Harry jumped out of his skin.

"Hermione!" He hissed, "This is a library! Not an echo hall! Madame Pince is giving you the evil eye!" 

Hermione glared at him, turned around, gave Madame Pince her sweetest smile possible, and turned around again so fast she flicked Harry in the face with her hair. 

"Where did you put it?" She hissed.

"Put what?"

"My potions exercise book you twit!"

"I don't have it!

"Don't lie to me Harry!" she hit him on the arm.

" Oh dear, Potty! Is Granger beating you up? You can defeat the Dark Lord but you can't stand up to a girl…. a mudblood for that matter!"

Ginny Weasley, who was sitting at a table nearby, looked scandalised. But Hermione ignored him, though she had to grab Harry's robes to stop him from tearing Malfoy apart.

"You stay out of this Malfoy. You have your own business to worry about don't you. I heard your Dad got caught with 15 bottles of Dark Arts poison recently. Surely that'll be enough to get him kicked out of the Ministry. Oh wait, sorry, he can't! He's already been kicked out!"

Draco sneered.

"That's none of your business Mudblood."

"Oh yes it is, Malfoy. Your Dad was caught poisoning my Uncle Freddie. Thanks to your kind, Uncle Freddie is now sleeping in his grave. It's more my business than you think."

"Hermione, let's go." Harry said.

"Stay out of this Harry! Malfoy and I have unfinished business to take care of. Isn't that right Draco?" Hermione hissed. Harry took a step back. He'd never seen Hermione this angry. Her entire body was trembling, and her hair was getting severely tousled. 

"Indeed it is," Malfoy shot daggers at Hermione. "I may make a 'nice ferret' as you put it, but you would make a fantastic ant. You have no idea how much pleasure I'd take in crushing you." He spat. Harry grabbed Hermione's arm. Something told him that unless they got out of the library fast, there wouldn't be much left of both of them apart from a pile of ash.

"Get off of me Harry!" Hermione shrieked, attracting several snickers from a table of   
Hufflepuffs, and angry glare from Madame Pince and an unwelcome visit from Professor Snape.

"What's going on here?" He demanded

"Well, Professor Snape, sir, Mr Potter was harassing Ms Granger here, so I came to tell him to stop, since, as we all know, flirting with a member of the opposite sex in a library is unheard of. I'm sure the rule book would agree with me. But Mr Potter here found it in himself to tear up the rule book. Surely a crime such as this should not go unpunished."

"That's not true! Professor Snape, Harry and myself were simply looking for a book for our Transfiguration homework, when Mr Malfoy here decided to interrupt our research."

"Potter, studying? You must be joking!" Snape sneered. "Somehow Mr Malloy's version of your encounter seems more probable. Mr Potter, Ms Granger, I will tell Miss Pomfrey that you will be cleaning the bed pans for the next week or so. Don't bother arguing Potter," He said as Harry's jaw dropped so low it could have cleaned the floor. "It's your own fault Miss Granger and yourself decided to carry out your romantic expedition here, instead of in your common room."He turned on his heel and walked out of the library, a satisfied grin resting on his face. 

If Hermione had been angry before, it was nothing to what she was now. She pointed one, severely trembling finger at Malfoy and whispered, in a voice that was much unlike her own.

"I swear Malfoy, one day, you will pay for what you tried did to Uncle Freddie."

"Oh my! I am very scared!" Draco rolled his eyes and laughed, then strutted out of the library. 

Harry turned to look at Hermione, and was amazed to see the tears cascading down her face. He reached out to hold her hand and whispered.

"Come on Hermione, let's go back to the Common Room."

She nodded and let herself be directed out of the Library, her robes getting drenched by her tears.

"I swear," she whispered " One day I'll kill him. I swear…I swear."

Harry shook his head and took her in his arms, her head buried in his chest.

"Shhhhhhh…don't let Malfoy get you so upset like this."

"I swear…I swear." Was all she could say. Harry stopped in front of the fat lady.

"Hello, what's gotten into her?" She asked, looking mildly surprised.

"Malfoy. Gargoyle grimace"

"Dear me." She shook her head, and swung the portrait open. 

The Common room was packed, but nevertheless, everyone noticed Hermione's tear streaked face, and Harry's worried look. Hermione took one look around her, burst into tears, and ran into her room. Ron was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. 

"What happened?"

"It's a long story." He sat down in one of the arm chairs by the fire and buried his face in his hands.

"Tell us, we have more than enough time." George said. Harry looked up, and told them what had happened at the library. Once he'd finished, Ron was trembling with anger, Fred had a petulant look on his face, George was wringing his hands and muttering to himself, and Ginny, who had been a witness to it all, shook her head and buried her head in her arms.

"Malfoy's dad murdered Hermione's uncle?" Neville asked.

"It would appear so." Harry answered, looking at his feet. 

So one had noticed Anya, in the armchair opposite Harry. No one noticed the look of horror and shame on her face. No one. No one except the little boy sitting on a table that no one could see.


End file.
